<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter Alone by supunghz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141152">Hunter Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supunghz/pseuds/supunghz'>supunghz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supunghz/pseuds/supunghz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the Supernatural world with original characters. Might include the TV series characters in later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunter Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written a story in, oh I don't know maybe four, five years. And then I found this chapter I had written about three years ago. Some feedback would be helpful to know if it's good enough to be continued. Thanks in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan Chase glanced at his phone as it started to light up with an incoming call.</p><p>''Tell me." He answered knowing what was already coming.</p><p>''Got a confirmation, it's her.''</p><p>''Alright thanks Steve, I got it from here.''</p><p>''You're sure? I can finish the job if you want.''</p><p>He glanced up at the figure striding towards him from the far end of the drive way, a frown forming between his eyes. ''No. It has to be me.''</p><p> </p><p>''You made it!" Melanie beamed walking up to him.</p><p>''Hey when I make a promise I don't break it"</p><p>"You don't? Maybe except the last three, four times you promised to meet my friends?''</p><p>"Yeah I know...I know it's just that...'' He stopped when he saw the smirk breaking out across her face.</p><p>"You know I'm just kidding. Both of our jobs aren't the usual 7 to 5 routine Ethan. I understand more than anyone else. Anyway come on they've been dying to meet you. There's a few people I work with as well. You might meet one or two of them sooner or later on a case of yours anyway. Oh and sorry for the interrogation coming your way.'' She winked and tugged him towards the small group of people huddled around the barbecue grill.</p><p> </p><p>''Guess who showed up?'' Melanie said as the group turned to face them.</p><p>''Ah the mysterious Ethan Chase! Good to finally put a face to the name.'' A stocky man in a Hawaiian t-shirt and beach shorts walked up to them with a grin.</p><p>"Ethan this is Harvey Barnes the district attorney. My boss"</p><p>"Call me Harvey. It's good to finally meet you." He smiled and grabbed Ethan in a bear hug before winking and abruptly walking away.</p><p>"He's the DA? Never met one so friendly. Think one of my ribs cracked."</p><p>"Oh you sush." She grinned giving him a light shove towards the group milling around the barbecue grill. "He's practically family. I've known him since I was a kid. I love working for him''</p><p>And so it started, as Melanie started introducing him to the rest of the group Ethan fell into a routine, making pleasantries along the way, smiling and nodding along as they introduced themselves. An hour later he found himself sitting on a chair by the pool with a hot dog in his hand watching the rest of the crowd. He wondered what it must like for them, going about their lives, oblivious to the danger they face everyday. Not knowing. Melanie was chatting with one of her friends, a red head in a sundress, Leanne. One of her colleagues at the district attorney's office . He wondered what his girlfriend would say if she knew he was already thinking how he was going to kill her friend. Because that's why he finally agreed to meet her friends. Just so he can get introduced to the werewolf with a day job as a prosecutor. Getting a monster to let their guard down around him and gutting them in a lonely ally way with a carving knife. All part of the job. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> One week later</strong>
</p><p>Hearing the apartment door close with a thud Ethan shoved the duffel bag back inside the closet and straightened up.</p><p>''Honey you're home?"</p><p>He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck. ''Yeah got back a couple of hours earlier. How was work?"</p><p>''Mmmm...it was a long day.'' She leaned into him, prolonging the hug ''Still couldn't catch a break on the serial killer case.''</p><p>''Thought the killings stopped?'' He asked innocently. God he hoped his acting is good as he believed it to be.</p><p>''Yes but the FBI think it's only a lull. The killer might have just slowed down and it may start back up again.'' She untangled herself from him and walked over to kitchen. "You know I shouldn't be talking about this at home but the cops found a body by the river, mutilated. It's a she but they haven't identified it still. The body must have been in the water for 5,6 days.'' She walked back into the living room carrying a wine bottle and two glasses.</p><p>''Ah the glamorous life of a assistant district attorney.'' He winked taking one of the glasses from her. ''Anyway I heard about that down the grape wine. I haven't got any customers coming up to our office about any missing persons. Don't think the cops have any reported to them either.''</p><p>''Oh look who's all Mr. Informed all of a sudden.''</p><p>He topped up the glass ''I got my resources. Perks of being a private investigator.'' He smiled at her taking a sip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>